deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Melee Weapons
__NOWYSIWYG__ Melee Weapons Melee Weapons For Dummies Equally effective as backup weapons and main weapons, melee items can be divided into three groups: Blades, Knives and Blunts. Let's take a look at the differences. Knives, blades, and other sword-like weapons are typically characterized by their very high critical chance. This trait is only shared by revolvers, the .577 Rex and specific blunt weapons. Knives are known for having a faster attack speed than other melee weapons, but they have a shorter reach. Those who wish to fight effectively with knives must have fast RL reflexes. All players start with a Pen Knife, the weakest weapon in the game, for self defense. Longer blades, like the Machete, Sabre, Katana or Nodachi have a slow attack speed, but a longer reach and higher damage than knives. Using these weapons is physically easier and less stressful. Known for their longer reach than knives, blunt weapons for the most part have high critical rates, with the exception of the edged blunts (Fire Axe, Shovel, Wood Axe, Battle Axe) and the sledge hammer, which all have a very high critical hit chance and thus are very similar to Blades. Requirements While there are technically no requirements to begin training melee, a high critical is recommended, as is decent agility and endurance. Combat Outside - Loot/Scout Melee weapons are ideal for loot runs, primarily due to two facets: * Low Aggro: Silent and potent, melee weapons barely affect aggro. If they affect it at all. * Ammo-free Combat: Melee weapons do not use ammo, by their very nature, and so are free to employ, reducing the cost per trip and saving you valuable inventory space. When fighting outdoors with melee weapons, remember to maintain maneuverability, which is every melee user's friend (A good tactic if you're fighting one or two zombies is to circle them while sprinting, as you should be able to slash away at their backs while they swipe at air where you were). Also, be mindful when you have a zombie trapped between you and a wall or object, as knockback will be cut off. When fighting multiple enemies outdoors, let's say during an outpost attack, it is good to find an open area so that you may round up all the zombies into one flesh-hungry mob. Meaning, try circling around them a bit. They'll follow your every move, as they would like to eat you, and eventually you will have them all mobbed together. This helps prevent you from being attacked from the back or side by one zombie, while fighting another. Due to being limited by their range, melee weapons aren't effective against exploding enemies, the Brute in particular. Aggro Combat (Multiplayer) Melee is perhaps better deployed as a personal defense weapon in high-aggro situations, with the focus being on defending self instead of making the kill. If you do plan on going on the offensive: * Enter the fray. Plain and simple. If you stay next to other players armed with guns, they are too likely to take down zombies before you can swing, making you look like a leech. * If there is a new player present and armed with a low level machine gun or pistol, stay with them. You'll be keeping them safe and they'll land a hit or two on approaching zombies, making the kill easier for you. * If you're using a knife, be aware that you will have to strike faster when the zombies start running. Silent in every regard, melee weapons are not effective at increasing aggro. If you want higher aggro, use a different weapon, or hang around someone with a chainsaw. List of Melee Weapons The Damage values in brackets indicate the averaged damage that can be achieved with the maximum critical hit chance. Some unique melee weapons are not available in this article. Instead, they are listed in the Special Gear article. Category:Weapons